1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video tape recorder, and more particularly to an improvement of the mode operation selection portion of a video tape recorder of the type which allows pictures to be taken and recorded with a video camera connected to the recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the past several years, the use of household video tape recorders has become quite popular. The size of these household video tape recorders has recently been reduced so as to make them portable. When such portable video tape recorders are combined with compact video cameras, portable video recording systems are then provided for picture taking and recording. Generally, when taking pictures with such a portable video recording system, the video recording button of the video tape recorder is first pushed to set the recorder into an image recording mode. After that, the tape in the recorder starts its travel when the camera is triggered. Video signals produced by the camera are then recorded on the tape. To stop the video recording operation, the tape in the recorder is prevented from travelling further by releasing the camera trigger.
A video tape recorder is not limited in its use such that it can only operate with a video camera, but it can also be used in combination with a conventional TV receiver for so-called on-air recording and/or for reproducing and displaying recorded images. Therefore, a video tape recorder is usually equipped with more than a button for bringing the recorder from an image recording or reproducing state to a pause. In the conventional video tape recorders, a stop button also is provided and can be operated as desired even when the recorder is connected with a video camera. Therefore, if this stop button is operated while the video camera is connected to the recorder, the recorder ceases to perform a video recording operation even though the camera is still in a trigger-on state and is performing a picture taking operation. Such being the arrangement of the conventional video tape recorders, if a part of the operator's body, such as an elbow, should inadvertently touch and push the stop button, or if the stop button should be pushed by mistake, video recording would terminate prematurely. A good recording situation thus might be lost, or the operator might sometimes happen to deceive himself believing that recording was being carried out while, in fact, it was not.
The probability of such erroneous operation is particularly great where the operating switches of the video tape recroder are not of so-called "piano key" construction which require a relatively large pressing force, but are so-called "feather-touch" type switches which can be operated with a relatively light touch.